1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mold, and more particularly to an injection mold.
2. Description of Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 6 and FIG. 7. A conventional injection mold 80 comprises a moving half 81 and a fixed half 82. The moving half 81 comprises a moving half plate 811 and a moving half core 812 positioned on the moving half plate 811. The fixed half 82 comprises a fixed half plate 821 and a fixed half cavity 822 positioned on the fixed half plate 821. When the injection mold 80 is closed, the moving half core 812 and the fixed half cavity 822 are locked together. The contact surfaces of the moving half core 812 and the fixed half cavity 822 become an arrangement surface 83. A tiny space exists between the moving half plate 811 and the fixed half plate 821.
However, only the arrangement surface 83 of the injection mold 80 undertakes the closing mold pressure of an injection molding machine. Therefore, the arrangement surface 83 needs to be large enough as considering the closing mold pressure of the injection molding machine. The demand for the manufacturing accuracy of the arrangement surface 83 is very critical, so that the manufacturing takes time and the manufacturing cost is quite an amount. Moreover, the closing mold balance of the entire injection mold is likely to be lost when merely the arrangement surface 83 is used to undertake the closing mold pressure of the injection molding machine.